dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Kamehameha
& or & or or & or & |similar='5x Kamehameha 10x Kamehameha Electric Kamehameha Earth-Destroying Kamehameha Majin Kamehameha MAX Power Kamehameha Solar Kamehameha Standing Kamehameha Super Galick Gun Super Kamekameha Super Masenko True Kamehameha Ultimate Kamehameha' }} Super Kamehameha (超かめはめ波) is an advanced version of the Kamehameha. Overview Like many variants, the fundamentals for this technique are no different from a regular Kamehameha. The only defining trait with the Super Kamehameha is the greater ki generation, which, interestingly in itself, is enough to generate light from the energy source while the attack is being prepared. For example, when Goku charges a normal Kamehameha wave, he cups his hands to his side, but when he does a Super Kamehameha, the energy sphere he charges is too powerful and big to cup his hands so his hands split apart. Goku first uses the attack against Piccolo Jr. during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Later, Super Saiyan Goku uses the Super Kamehameha in an attempt to repel Frieza's Nova Strike during the titanic battle on Namek, but Frieza manages to escape the energy wave and rams Goku into the ground. Goku uses a technique similar to the Super Kamehameha when repelling Cooler's Supernova back at him, although he fires it without cupping his hands behind him due to attempting to push the Supernova back at Cooler. Goku uses the Super Kamehameha against Broly and Hatchiyack, and also combines it with the Final Flash, Burning Attack, Super Masenko and Special Beam Cannon to destroy Hatchiyack. During the Other World Tournament, Goku uses it many times during his match against Pikkon. Later, Goku uses it as a Super Saiyan 2 against Majin Vegeta in order to repel his Final Flash (the sound of the attacks is heard but not seen). Cell uses the Super Kamehameha against Goku, during their match in the Cell Games. He later uses upgraded versions against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, the Earth-Destroying Kamehameha and the Solar Kamehameha. Akami, the main threat in the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, mimics the attack after Super Saiyan Goku hits it with the attack, and it later attacks Goku with a Mouth Energy Wave version when it returns in his Fifth Form. It is said in the English bookcase of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout that this is the "most powerful version of the Kamehameha Wave," despite the existence of the far more powerful version in Dragon Ball GT, the 10x Kamehameha. Variations *'Super Kamekameha' - The Super variation of Goten's Kamekameha. *'Standing Kamehameha' - Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's standing variation of the Super Kamehameha used during the Cell Games. Was called Supper Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Z-Assist Super Kamehameha' - A variation of the Super Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse when performing the technique while Goku is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Goku's soul (which appears as a astral projection of Goku performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Super Kamehameha. **'Z-Spirit Kamehameha' - A spiritually assisted Super Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior to defeat Demon God Demigra in the alternate ending of the Demon God Demigra Saga in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Appearances in games The Super Kamehameha is frequently used in many Dragon Ball Z video games, such as Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse and is a common staple on many characters' move rosters. Goku can also use it in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. It is Adult Gohan's Ultimate K.O. in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. The Super Kamehameha is Goku and Cell's regular super, and Teen Gohan's ultimate in Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. It is called Ultra Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, with Goten's version named Ultra Kamekameha. The Super Kamehameha can also be used by Gohan and Cell in the crossover game Battle Stadium D.O.N. The Super Kamehameha can also be seen in the thirteenth trailer, which is the sixth Galaxy Mission trailer, shows the Hero firing it at Frieza's Supernova with Bardock's Riot Javelin. (Similar to the Father-Son Kamehameha). In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Super Kamehameha appears as Goku's standard Ultimate attack. If the Future Warrior takes on Goku as their mentor, Goku will teach them the Super Kamehameha after their final training mission, Master Trial 03: "Mastery". If used in battle while Goku is still the Warrior's Master then the attack will receive a Z-Assist. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves